Sunday Mornings
by xin79
Summary: Sunday's were always their favorite. More so now than ever. (A fluff, come on give it a chance.)


**AN:** _I had a super great time writing this and I hope you do too. This maybe my last story for awhile since I'm starting my internship next week and it will surely take up my time. With this, I highly encourage other readers to write a Matt and Nadine fanfic. I know it is unconventional, but times are changing and well, you know where I'm heading with this. I don't know how many of you actually read this but I hope you enjoy and write your own fanfics too. I seriously want to read more about them._

 _Also, with a huge regret, I am unable to continue writing Render Safe and with that, I am considering deleting it._

 _Anyway, Enjoy and Review! Would love to hear from you. Lol._

Sunday's are yours- both hers and yours.

Given any other day, both of you could easily forgo things, but not on Sunday's.

The rain was falling; the first drops of a changing season making its way on top of the roofs. It was exactly the sounds of pitter patter that woke you up. Even before opening your eyes you could not help but let a small smile escape from your lips. Her weight pressed against yours was a great reminder of the pleasures both of you enjoyed the night prior.

You gently reached for her, brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful. And any other day you wouldn't get these simple pleasures-the demands of the day apparent even before both of you wake up. But not on Sunday's.

On Sunday's, you get to live- to smile and enjoy the moment. You felt her stir against you and her breathing losing its rhythmic pattern. Soon she will wake up and you will finally get to see those gorgeous eyes and taste her warm lips. And you were right. Because on Sunday's there is time for unhurried kisses, for tender embraces, for gentle touches and sweet little nothing's- erasing the stresses of the week that was.

She slowly awakens and as you predicted it was her beautiful eyes that meets yours lovingly and it was the comfort of your lips that she sought for immediately.

You felt her shudder against you, trying to mold herself closer to you-seeking warmth. Her feet brushes against yours and it is then that you realize how cold she must have been, with nothing but skin protecting her from the coldness from the outside that has seeped in. You wrapped your arms against her, pulling her closer. Reaching for the covers, you cocooned yourselves against its promised warmth.

You pulled her closer, reaching for the back of her neck as your lips met once again, providing the additional warmth that both of you needed. It was unhurried at first- setting fire and awakening every nerve on both of your beings-after all, you had the promise of the full day ahead. Slowly the sensations of your lips against each other didn't seem enough. Running your fingers against her every outline as if trying to paint a picture with your hands, you reach your destination and it was here where you felt like she was coming alive, for you and because of you.

The sight of her in pure heaven awakens you too and you do your best to keep her high, taking every opportunity to meet her halfway. It is in times like these that you feel the exact gravity of what she has brought to your life. A wave of happiness floods you- it's warmth spreading all over your body. You just want to make her happy, now and hopefully, forever.

As your bodies slumped together closer than it could ever possibly be, both of you coming down from your high you couldn't help but give her a tender kiss once again.

Sunday is your day after all and it is on those days that you get to fully express yourself to her and allow the gravity of your words to reverberate within both of you. She makes you happy and complete and for once, at peace. It might seem unlikely and certainly unconventional but you can't let go of the feeling that finally, you have come home. Monday's maybe tiring and Wednesday's certainly seem too long and by Friday you are in a slump but on Sunday's you find home. And that is what she is and hopefully, she feels the same way too.

You feel her mouth pressing kisses on your chest lazily as you traced patterns on her naked back and it was then that a sudden realization hit you. If you can have this day for the rest of your life then you couldn't certainly ask for something more.

Reaching for the little box that you have kept hidden underneath your pillow for a few weeks now, you snapped it open in front of her- her eyes surely in direct line with the object. You feel her breath getting caught and for a moment, you worry. She hasn't looked at you yet, instead, her eyes were transfixed on the glittery object in front of her. It was like the world was stuck in time and when she finally had the courage to look up to you, her eyes were glazed with tears. Her palms rested on your chest, surely feeling the loud thump of your heartbeat. You have never done it before truth be told and quite frankly, you were very nervous.

You take her trembling hands against your trembling ones as well, bringing it closer to your lips kissing it. Your eyes spoke volumes and so did hers and it was then that you saw the slightest hint of a smile. You knew what she was gonna say even before you asked. Deep down, you always knew. When it came to each other, you always understood.

But still, you needed to ask because it was not just Sunday's anymore but rather, eternity.

 _"Marry me Nadine."_ Two words you never thought you would ever say and yet here you were trembling and nervous, ready to bare your heart to her- finally ready to make a home. _Not just on Sunday's but forever._

You hold your breath too as you exhaled those words looking directly into her eyes.

It must have been the slightest change in her smile or the way she looked at you _(as if seeing you in a different light for the first time)_ or the feeling of happiness emanating from within that told you what her response was going to be.

A single tear finally slid from her eyes, just as she reached for you kissing you like she had never kissed you before. You responded equally, words unable to essay how you felt. As you pulled apart, her smile had grown bigger and you couldn't help but smile too.

She had not responded with words but if her kiss was not enough of an answer, then the nod she gave afterwards was more than enough for you.

 _She said yes._

Sunday's are always a great day.


End file.
